Vereva/Kahremish language
; 4 |nnumber = ; 2 |def = |gender = |voice = ; 2 |mood = ; 4 |person = ; 5 |vnumber = ; 2 |tense = ; 5 |aspect = ; 2 |example = Hahrk, fir vjoc djeh evjë maalonkahlij! Fir Hij wasst Ma kon pirn ev sehmm baarontem. A kahldje Hom Kalle. |definition = Hark, for this day is melancholy! For He were My kin, born of same parent. I called Him Kalle. (Thaumopaedia: Chapter 1, Verse 49) }} General Kahremish is a language of Vereva descending from the parent language Lindjerblau which was brought over to the Great Continent circa year 500. It is part of the Almsaundean language family where it is mutually intelligible with the Mirvermish language, both of which are simplified languages evolved from Lindjerblau language. History The earliest writings in the Kahremish language arrived in Kartago circa 5,500 EAB. The language broke away from the standard Lindjerblau of the Giants as the race became secondary as the Dwarves became the primary race of Vereva. The Minotaurs of Kartago wanted a simplified language of their own, having spoken the much more grammatically difficult languages of Ogreish, Trollish and Lindjerblau, never before having a written or spoken language unique to their culture. The Kartagan dialect of Lindjerblau was highly regularized in year 5,854 EAB and made official in Kartago and trade partner Kjerba and though its influence didn't initially reach the southern parts of the Great Continent, parts of Cwentach and Kalle were also speaking Kahremish as their official language by the mid 6,000s. At the end of the Cultural Renaissance, when eastern countries of the Great Continent came together to form Kahrim, the language was spread far enough through Minotaur culture to be dubbed the official tongue of the race. Modernly, the language is official in Kahrim where all matters must be handled in the official language, named for its country of practice. Grammar Kahremish is a language that uses 23 letters. : Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Zz The letters generally represent one sound each but can combine to make 16 digraphs. It also has one accent, the diaeresis ( ¨ ), which is used only over the vowel e ë to change its sound. Its nouns, pronouns, adjectives and articles decline for 2 numbers (singular and plural) and 4 cases (nominative, accusative, dative and genitive) making 8 possible forms (2x4) to each. Its verbs conjugate for 2 numbers (singular and plural), 5 persons (1st person, 2nd person, 3rd person masculine, 3rd person feminine, 3rd person neuter) and 5 tenses (present, past, pluperfect, future, future perfect) making 50 possible conjugations (5x5x2). Other aspects of verbs such as mood or aspect are made using modal verbs. The grammar of Kahremish is mostly parallel to that of Mirvermish. Example texts See also * Kahrim * Languages of Vereva * Lindjerblau language * Minotaurs * Mirvermish language Category:Vereva Category:Languages of Vereva Category:Kahrim